


I Almost Lost You

by karcathy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika is haunted by nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

_Kurapika felt the world slow down around him, his field of view narrowing until it contained Leorio and only Leorio. The air felt like treacle as he moved towards him, one hand outstretched, too slow to do anything but stare as he fell, his face going blank and his eyes dimming._

“ _No!” he screamed, falling to his knees, his hand still stretched out to Leorio._

“ _No!” he screamed, tears making pale tracks down his face, his outstretched hand curling into a fist._

He woke up to Leorio gently cradling him, stroking his hair with one hand. He could feel the tears still drying on his face, and lifted one hand to scrub them away, wishing he could scrub the dream from his mind as easily.

“Are you awake?” Leorio asked softly, his hand pausing in Kurapika's hair.

“I almost lost you,” Kurapika said, his voice choked by a sob and his mind still on the nightmare.

“Shh, shh, I'm right here,” said Leorio, resuming stroking, “You didn't lose me. It was just a dream.”

“I thought I lost you,” he said, pressing his face into Leorio's chest and breathing in the overpowering scent of his cologne, convincing himself that this was real and he was here.

“I'm almost flattered,” Leorio said, sounding amused, “That you're dreaming about me, that is. I knew you wouldn't be able to get me off your mind.”

Kurapika laughed shakily, his gasping sobs finally slowing in the face of Leorio's sheer ridiculous self-assurance.

“How long?” he asked, his casual tone almost but not quite convincing, “How long have the nightmares been about me, I mean.”

“I don't know,” said Kurapika, frowning thoughtfully, “Not long. They're usually about...”

His voice trailed off. He knew he didn't have to finish for Leorio to know what he meant.

“I'm sorry,” said Leorio softly, “I wish they were nicer dreams. Honestly, I'm frankly offended you're not having dirty dreams about me.”

Kurapika laughed again, louder this time, and elbowed Leorio in the stomach.

“I'll try harder next time,” he promised, pushing himself up so he could kiss him.

“Please,” said Leorio, his tone suddenly serious again, “If it were up to me, you'd never have a nightmare again.”

Kurapika smiled, kissing him again.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you more,” said Leorio, kissing the tip of his nose.

“I love you most,” said Kurapika, and he kissed Leorio before he could try to one-up him again. He kept kissing him until he'd almost forgotten his nightmare entirely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, Bella! Prompt is #7 from this (http://karcathy.tumblr.com/post/141536038148/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), and as ever, feel free to send me more!


End file.
